Calderone's return(the final run)
by yinyang754
Summary: The past revisits the current generation of miami vice when one of their own is attacked. (Miami Vice fanfic. OC and Canon characters.)
1. Chapter 1: It begins all over again

September 16th 2006, 11:45pm

Put a sock in it, Rico. How about that one time you threw my lobster overboard?' Sonny says,  
pulling the car over to the side of the road and turns the engine off when he sees a familiar girl down the alleyway, semi conscious and badly injured.

'Call 911!' He says, unbuckling his seatbelt and runs down the alleyway. 'Ali? Hey, it's ok, baby. It's ok, i'm not going to hurt you.' He says, trying to help Alison stand up but the girl screams and backs up out of fear.

Her clothes are ripped, she's bruised and bleeding and her right eye is swollen shut.

'Uncle Sonny?' She whimpers ,shaking violently as Sonny takes his jacket off and puts it on her.

'It's ok, baby. I'm right here.' Sonny says, carefully cradling his traumatized goddaughter in his arms.

North Shore Hospital E.R

'She won't talk but...we found evidence that this wasn't a mugging. There's a level of Rohypnol that we found in Alison's blood work. Not high enough to incapacitate her because she fought back.' The doctor, a woman in her mid forties says.

Sonny felt like his heart had stopped beating as he looked at Alison, who was staring at the ceiling with a blank look in her eyes. She had been sedated after the medical exam, given the necessary medications and her right eye was starting to open up a little bit.

A broken orbital bone, several fractured ribs, a bad concussion and bruises and cuts covering most of her body. Sonny walks over to her and sits down on the edge of the bed, grabbing her hand, wondering what kind of monster would be soulless enough to brutally attack a little girl.

'I promise that i am not going to stop until i find the sick son of a bitch who did this to you, Alison.' He says, gently brushing Alison's tears away while fighting his own. She looks at him, a broken look in her eyes.

Whoever did this is going to have hell to pay!


	2. Chapter 2: A scared little girl

'I should've never left the boat. I'm sorry.' Alison says as Sonny carefully puts his arms around her. 'You have nothing to be sorry about, Ali. The bastard who attacked you is the one who should be sorry.' Sonny says as Gina and Martin walk in.

'Mommy? Daddy?' Alison says before Sonny lets go so Gina and Martin can comfort Alison.  
'Shh. We're here, baby. We're not going anywhere.' Gina says as Martin pulls Sonny out of the room. 'Does my little girl know who did this, Sonny?' Martin says.

'She won't tell me or Rico, all she remembers is that his name starts with a C and he had an accent.' Sonny says. 'Are you thinking that someone threatened Ali?' Martin asks, remembering the latest string of girls and women that have been assaulted.

'You think that he struck again, don't you? The last two victims were around Ali's age, one won't talk and the other ended up dead.' Sonny says.

Meanwhile

'Did he have any scars? Any unusual marks?' Gina says, letting her daughter rest her head against her shoulder. 'I...i can't remember. I just kept screaming, hoping that someone would hear me. I kept hitting him and he...took out a knife and cut my neck. I fought back until he grabbed my head and bashed it against the wall. When i woke up, Uncle Sonny was there, trying to help me up but i freaked out and back away from him.' Alison says.

'Sweetheart, you backed away because you thought that the guy who attacked you had come back. You didn't know who was there.' Gina says,brushing her hand against Alison's hair to try to comfort her but she was still shaking.


	3. Chapter 3:Worse before it gets better

'It wasn't a bad dream.' Alison thought as she woke up, last night still fresh in her mind. 'Hey there, kiddo.' She hears a familiar voice say and looks to her left. 'Roni?' Alison says, slightly disoriented as Veronica sits down in a nearby chair.

'Take it easy, Ali. Your still sedated so you'll be out of it for a while.' Veronica says as they hug. 'I just want to go home. I'll feel safer there.' Alison says as Veronica gently rubs her back to soothe her shaking friend. The two acted more like sisters. There are times that Alison felt closer to Veronica than Miguel.

'He's outside talking to Uncle Sonny. You two fight a lot but he still loves you.' Veronica says.  
'He called me a promiscuous little tramp last night. He said that if anything happened to me that i only have myself to blame.' Alison says, not wanting to see Miguel right now.

Meanwhile

'I didn't think that...' Miguel says before Sonny interrupts him. 'You called your own sister a promiscuous little tramp and said that if anything happened to her that she would only have herself to blame! I found her bruised and bleeding in an alley because some bastard brutalized her, Miguel! Your little sister!' Sonny yells at him, not wanting to listen to what Miguel has to say.

'Maybe you had one of your sick friends do it for you,huh?! To teach Ali that it's only ok for a boy to behave wildly?!' He says, grabbing Miguel by his shirt before Rico pulls him off, dragging Sonny down the hallway.

'Ali needs all of us, Sonny! Now isn't the time to be tearing eachother apart!' Rico says as Sonny takes a few deep breaths. 'That beautiful little girl, Rico...seeing her bruised and broken, i felt like my heart had stopped. She's so fragile right now because of some sick son of a bitch who preys on innocent women!' Sonny says, glancing back at Miguel, who's being yelled at by Martin.

It's going to get worse before it gets better.


	4. Chapter 4:We stick together

'Ali ?' Martin says as he walks in the room, Miguel following behind him.

They could tell that she was mad!

'It's already on the news. How did my name get released into the media? I thought that cases involving minors were supposed to be confidential.' Alison says as Martin walks to her left side while Miguel stays on the right.

Last time he ticked Alison off, she didn't talk to him for three weeks.

'I can't see too well out of my right eye but i know that your in here, Miguel.' She says, seeing the blurred outline of her brother.

'I am so sorry about what i said to you, Ali.' Miguel says, gently grabbing his sister's hand. She squeezes his in return as Martin brushes her hair out of her face.

'We don't know how the media found out but when we do, you'll be the first to know, princess.' Martin says, kissing Alison on her forehead.

'Mom, are you in here?' Alison says as Gina walks into the room. 'You have very sharp senses, baby. You get that from your dad.' Gina says as she walks over to where Alison can see her and puts her hand on Martin's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5: Not feeling safe

'Easy. It's ok, Ali.' Alison hears a familiar voice say after swinging blindly and opens her eyes. 'Izzy...' She says,unclenching her tiny fist as he sits on the edge of the bed.

Your not safe here was what that voice in the back of her head said to her. She agreed with it because she knew that it was true.

'I said not to scare her, Moreno.' Sonny says as he walks in, seeing the haunted look on Alison's face.

He immediately switched from angry at Izzy to worried about Alison.

'He...he didn't mean to. I was having a nightmare.' Alison says, brushing her tears away as Rico walks in, dragging Izzy out of the room while Sonny hugs Alison, her small body trembling in his arms.

It wasn't a nightmare.

Alison was reliving her attack and she wasn't sure if the pain would ever stop.


	6. Chapter 6:regretful

'Not in the system so this guy is either a first time offender or he knows the system well enough.'  
Switek says to himself, slamming the case file on the desk and glancing at a picture of Zito.

My best friend.

My brother

'You would've loved these kids, Larry. Watch over Alison, buddy. She needs all the help she can get.' He says before seeing a picture of Alison from when she was three months old.

That beautiful little baby girl.

She could never hurt anyone.

He remembers when she used to climb up into his lap and wrap her little arms around him. He would hold her close to him and swear that if she couldn't get out of trouble by herself that she call him anytime and he would protect her.

He puts her picture next to Zito's and brushes his tears away, feeling like he failed to protect her when she needed him.

'I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry.' Switek says as new tears fall from his eyes.

He just let them fall.


	7. Chapter 7:It's him!

(( 'Stop your damn screaming! I'm going to get what i want one way or another!' He says, putting his hand on Alison's mouth as he slices her neck with a knife.

She kept kicking and screaming as she tried to force him to stop but it pisses him off when she bites his hand.

'My name is Calderone. You? You're just a little whore!' He yells after she made him bleed. He grabs her by her head, slamming it into the brick wall))

'Ali, It's ok! It's ok, he's not here!' Rico says as Alison's eyes snap open, tears falling down her face. 'It's ok. It was just a bad dream, kiddo.' He says, carefully putting his arms around her.

'Calderone...' Alison says as Rico looks at her. 'What did you say?' Rico says, sure that he didn't hear that name. 'His name...is Calderone.' Alison says as Sonny walks in, him and Rico sharing a look that they've shared before.

Calderone is back!


	8. Chapter 8:Night from hell

Flashback(the night before, 10:15pm at sex world)

'Hey,slow down little miss. You'll end up sick if you keep drinking like that.' Alison hears a mysterious voice say and turns to her left, seeing a man in an expensive suit.

'It's been one of those days. I'm just trying to forget.' Alison says, still riled up. 'Easy now, beautiful. I don't blame you. I've had my share of bad days.' He says before she accidentally knocks her purse off of the bar.

'Maybe i do need to slow down.' Alison says, setting her drink down and gets out of her seat to grab her purse, picking up what fell out as he puts something in her drink.

Your night's going to get a lot worse, he thought as she turns around, picks her drink back up and finishes it, unaware of what just happened.


	9. Chapter 9:Beyond school rivalry

'Alicia said that she and Alison got into a fight but she said that Alison left after and Roni went to find her.' Switek says before taking a deep breath to calm down.

Alicia had him riled up enough that he wanted to strangle her and his mother always told him to never hurt a girl.

The thought of a girl setting another girl up to be violently attacked made him feel sick.

The strawberry blonde had a bitchy attitude and it was directed squarely at Alison.

'Look, you've been up since yesterday morning. Go see Alison and i'll handle my brat of a sister, Uncle Stan.' Billy says, setting Alison's case file next to the last victim's.

'Good luck, junior.' Switek says before grabbing his keys and leaving.

'This isn't going to end well.' Billy says as he walks into the interrogation room, seeing Alicia sitting down and tapping her nails against the desk.

'Ok, Alicia. I want to know what happened and you better not lie to me.' He says as his sister stops tapping her nails against the desk and looks at him...


	10. Chapter 10:Out of control

'We got into a fight. Alison left and that was the last time that i saw her that night.' Alicia says.  
She had seen the news report earlier and couldn't believe it.

At first, she thought that it was a joke, that Alison was lying to get attention.

That's what she said to Switek earlier, which is why he got so angry!

'The last girl that this sicko attacked ended up dead. She looked so much like Ali that it was like looking into a mirror.' Billy says before Alicia slams her hands against the table and stands up.

'Ali,Ali,Ali! I hear that damn nickname come out of everyone's mouth at school! Oh,Ali's so smart, Ali's so pretty,Ali's a loyal person... Alison Castillo is nothing but a promiscuous little tramp who got what she deserved!' Alicia says.

'No one deserves to be victimized like that. They don't deserve to had their innocence stolen from them. You don't understand what she's going through. God willing, i hope that you never find out what hell is really like, Alicia.' Billy says before Alicia leaves.

He loves both girls, he watched them grow up and now Alicia's viciousness towards Alison has gone too far.

North Shore Hospital, room 1232

Uncle Stan...' Alison says after opening her eyes. 'Hey, sweetie. I got a few things from the gift shop.'Switek says as he walks over to Alison, handing her a stuffed giraffe toy, a multicolored balloon and a blue and red tribal print bracelet, helping her put it on her left wrist and sits down next to her, carefully grabbing her hand.

'Remember when you showed up at my sixth birthday party, dressed up as Elvis Presley? Everyone of us kids got up and sang with you when you sang devil in disguise.' Alison says, making Switek smile.

'I remember that. Sonny and Rico were throwing water balloons at me and i said 'Hey! that's no way to treat the king!' Switek says as he and Alison laugh.

Slowly but surely, the Alison he knows and loves will come back.


	11. Chapter 11: Reasons behind the anger

'Yeah, she was in here last night. She showed me an I.D, it said that she was 23 years old. I didn't know that she's only 14 until i saw the news report earlier.' The bartender says. 'Did she talk to anyone else?' Billy says.

'Yeah, another kid. Looked like he was about 20, dark hair and wearing an expensive suit. He's not one of the regulars but the girl was in here two weeks ago.' The bartender says, catching Billy's attention.  
'She was in here before and you didn't think of that as strange?!' Billy asks.

'The last time, she didn't drink anything. She and another guy were watching one of the acts when the guy's girlfriend storms in, accusing him of cheating on her and calling the girl a slut. Next thing i knew, a catfight broke out and they're getting more cheers than the act.' The bartender says before walking into the back room.

Billy walks out of the club and over to his car, gets in and grabs his phone, dialing Trudy's phone number. 'Aunt Trudy, i need any reports filed in the last two weeks...possible 415 that happened at Sex World involving Alison and Alicia. Ok, thank you.' He says before hanging up.

Back at OCB

'Dispatch responded to a 415 at Sex World on August 31st at 10:18pm. The kids were gone by the time the cops got there but the regulars saw the fight and confirmed what the bartender said about it involving Alicia's ex, Ryan Rivera.' Trudy says.

'Ryan was hauled in for drunk and disorderly conduct last month. So why is a 21 year old man hanging around high school girls?' Billy says, not liking this at all.


	12. Chapter 12:Staring back at her

Flashback (August 26th 2006 1:15pm)

'Ali?' Gina says after a case file fell from Ali's hands, the color completely drained from her face. Gina picks the file up and sees why her daughter is scared.

The photos of the last victim...Ali looked just like her.

'Shh. It's ok,baby. It's ok.' Gina says as she hugs her. 'Gina, Ali, what's wrong?' Switek says as he walks over to them.

'Who left that file out here, Stanley?' Gina says as Switek sees the file. 'I don't know. I'm sorry, she should've never seen that.' Switek says before taking the file and walks to the records room, filing it away.

'I told Ramirez not to leave case files out in plain sight.' Switek says, feeling had only stopped by the precinct to talk to her mother.

This is that rookie cop's third mistake and now an innocent kid won't be able to look in the mirror without seeing a dead girl staring back at her.


	13. Chapter 13:What happened in the past

'Ali, i'm not mad at you ok? I just want to know why you were there, that's all.' Billy says, carefully grabbing Ali's shaking hand. 'I was blowing off some steam. Alicia has it set in her twisted mind that Ryan and i are sneaking around but we're not, ok? We're just friends.' Alison says, wondering what this has to do with what happened to her.

'Billy, what does this have to do with Ali being attacked? It's not her fault that Alicia is upset about having her heart broken!' Gina says. 'Why would i want to hurt Ali? She's my friend.' Ryan says as he walks in, getting everyone's attention.

'What i want to know is why a grown man is hanging around with my underage daughter and taking her to the Red Light District late at night.' Martin says, staring Ryan down. 'I would never hurt her.' Ryan says.

'Maybe you and Calderone are working together.' Martin says as Alison looks at her dad, wondering how he knew.

'The only Calderone i know about is the one who killed my father, Eddie Rivera.' Ryan says. 'Uncle Sonny used to work with him. The thing is that Calderone Sr has been dead for twenty two years. Neither of his children had any kids of their own.' Alison says.

'Angelina did. A little boy...my little boy.' Rico says, startling Alison and Veronica. 'It can't be him. He and Angelina were killed in a car explosion.' Sonny says before Alison looks at him.

He knew that look because he had seen it on Martin's face whenever one of them had gotten into trouble.


	14. Chapter 14:Letting it out

'Yeah well how can you take my little sister to the Red Light District that late at night? That's no place for a kid.' Alicia hears a familiar voice say and stops, looking around the corner and sees Miguel and Ryan.

'I like Ali ,she's a good kid. She needed a friend, given the hell that Alicia's been putting her through and since when do you really care about your little sister? She told me what you called her and now you want to be the overprotective big brother...' Ryan says before Miguel tackles him and they start fighting, which scares Alicia off.

'Enough! Both of you need to stop acting like children!' Sonny says after he and Rico break the fight up.  
'Ali...' Miguel says, seeing Alison standing in the doorway of her hospital room, having seen the entire fight.

Miguel carefully pulls her back into the room, closes the door behind them so she wouldn't have to see the aftermath. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, kiddo.' He says, hugging Alison.

Meanwhile

'Whoa! Slow down there, senorita.' Izzy says, stopping Alicia before she collides into him. She runs off again, leaving him confused as to what scared her.


	15. Chapter 15: Haunted by the past

'You know what will happen if they find you...oh, i'm in too deep?! I'm not the one holding on to a two decades old grudge! You think that i won't go to the cops?! Watch me!' Alicia says, slamming her cell phone shut and gets out of her car, walking towards the house as Jake walks out the front door.

'Hey there, twin. Long day so far?' Jake says before they walk back into the house, Alicia closing the door behind her. 'If i tell you something, you can't tell anyone else, ok?' Alicia says...

Meanwhile (Castillo house)

It's not until Alison gets out of the shower and dries off that she looks in the mirror, knowing that she has to see the damage eventually.

She had heard about the notorious Calderone family but like everyone else, she believed that they were dead and buried. 'The past always has a way of coming back and haunting you.' She says, unable to look away.

She doesn't recognize the girl staring back at her.


	16. Chapter 16: Enemies in the shadows

'I just wanted him to scare her but he went too far and now he's threatening to turn me into the cops.' Alicia says. 'Calderone never told you about the destruction that his family caused back in the 80s?! What the hell were you thinking, Alicia?!' Jake says before taking a deep breath.

'Ok. Plan A didn't work so we'll move on to plan B. We scare Ali Castillo ourselves.' He says before walking to his closet, opens it and grabs an AK 47 and a Micro SMG.

Meanwhile

'We don't have a choice. The boss wants this done before the girl can tell the cops what she knows.' One of the gunmen says before reloading his M249 machine gun.

He didn't want to do this but there was no choice.

If she tells anyone about what happened, everything the boss worked to build back up would come crashing down.


	17. Chapter 17: All out war

'Dad?' Alison says as Martin walks over to the window. She knew that something wasn't right the second that he stood up. 'Ali, get on the ground and hide under the table.' Martin says before they get away from the window as the gunfire starts, breaking everything in sight.

Alison covers her ears as Martin grabs a M1921 Browning machine gun and shoots at everyone outside, killing some of them and chasing the others off.

'Daddy?' He hears Alison say and puts the gun down once he's sure that it's over, helps her stand up after she gets out from underneath her improvised shield and hugs her. 'It's ok, baby. They're gone.' He says before looking at her and seeing pure, unadulterated rage in her eyes.

'Ali...' He says. He knows that look too well because he's seen it on his own face countless times. 'Calderone wants to kill me, huh?! Well, he's going to find out just who exactly he messed with.' Alison says.

Meanwhile

'We didn't even get a shot off! Who the hell were those guys?!' Jake says after he and Alicia ditched their guns in the river.

Alicia was about to answer but they hear police sirens and take off again.

At the Calderone safehouse

'Fifteen of my men dead?!What the hell happened out there?!' Esteban says. 'The girl wasn't alone. Her father was there with her.' One of the remaining men says.

Esteban picks up a knife and throws it at a picture of Alison, hitting it where her face is.

This is only going to end one way, with one of them ending up dead.


	18. Chapter 18: Maybe she can help

'We have to do something about Calderone or Ali's never going to calm down.' Trudy says after putting Jake and Alicia in a holding cell. 'Way ahead of you, darling. I called her and she's waiting in Castillo's office.' Rico says before hugging Trudy and walks into the squad room, finding Alison sitting at Sonny's old desk.

'Ali, there's someone that i want you to meet. She's an old friend of mine and it might help you feel better to talk to someone who's not directly involved in this.' Rico says as Alison stands up before they walk to Castillo's office, opening the door and seeing her.

'Hi, Valerie. This is Alison and she could really use your help.' He says as Valerie walks over to them. 'Hi. I heard about what happened, Ali. I think that it would really help if you tell me how you're feeling.' Valerie says.

'I'm not feeling like myself...i can't close my eyes without seeing his face and i can't look in the mirror without seeing what he did to me.' Alison says before Valerie cradles the younger girl in her arms and brushing her hand against Alison's hair.


	19. Chapter 19: It never gets any easier

'It was right after the fight at Sex World. Calderone approached me and asked me what was wrong. I told him what happened and he said that he could help me by roughing Alison up.' Alicia says.

'You didn't bother asking about his background or how he even knew who Alison is?' Trudy says.

'I just thought that she had screwed him over as well, i didn't think that he was targeting girls who look like her!' Alicia says, tears falling down her face.

Trudy felt bad for a few seconds but then remembered that this girl had set everything in motion just to make Alison regret something that she didn't do.

'When he told me that he thought that he killed her, i didn't know what to do. I was doing some research on the Calderone family when i saw the news and found out that Ali survived, i was relieved...then i remembered what happened to Calderone's last victim. I went to the hospital to check on Ali because Calderone had told me that he had sent some of his hitmen to kill the woman in her hospital room before she could tell the police.' Alicia says...

Meanwhile

'I...i didn't want to think that Alicia is cold enough to set me up to be attacked. No matter what problems she and i have with eachother, it could've been handled without getting a psycho like Calderone involved. Doesn't she know the destruction that his family caused?' Alison says, carefully brushing her tears away as Valerie gently rubs her back.

'I don't think that she knew and if she does and still went through with this, she's just as much to blame as he is. This is not your fault, sweetie.' Valerie says, tears falling down her face.

She had seen countless victims go through this when she was working with the NYPD and no matter how many she had seen, it never gets any easier.


	20. Chapter 20: Pushed to the breaking point

'They're my kids, Sonny. They were scared of what Calderone would've done to them.' Caroline says. 'That doesn't justify what they did, Caroline. Ali's partially blind in her right eye because Alicia hired a psychotic bastard to brutalize her over a misunderstanding involving Ryan Rivera.' Sonny says as Bob tries to talk to Alison but Alison won't listen and freaks out, slapping Bob across the face when he grabs her shoulder.

'Whoa, hey now! Easy!' He says as he and Caroline pull them away from eachother. 'I barely touched her! I want that bitch arrested for assault!' Bob says, holding the side of his face as Martin, Gina and Miguel run over to them.

'Your hellish bitch of a daughter hired Calderone to attack me and then tried to back out to save her own ass! She, Jake and Calderone deserve to be put in prison for what they did!' Alison yells before Miguel pulls her away.

'Your children aren't going anywhere for what they did to my little girl!' Gina says. 'Your little girl is a tramp just like you are, Gina!' Caroline says.

'Shut your damn mouth! You have no right talking about my mother like that, you evil bitch!' Alison yells, shocking everyone in the squad room.

Well, that Castillo fury was bound to come out sometime.

To Alison, Caroline was just like Alicia.

Vindictive no matter how she tries to hide it underneath that phony niceness.


	21. Chapter 21: The last innocent smile

Flashback (September 16th 2006, 8:25pm)

'You have some damn nerve showing up here.' Alison says as Alicia get out of her car, charging at her and swings at her. The smaller girl takes advantage of Alicia's drunken rage, ducking and grabbing her by her arm, twisting it behind her back before Sonny breaks it up, pulling the girls apart.

'Enough! Ali, go inside and cool off! Alicia, hand me your keys!' Sonny says, letting Alison go so she can walk back to the houseboat. 'Why the hell should i do anything that you say, Crockett?! You broke my mother's heart when you left and chose Ali's mother instead!' Alicia says before Sonny takes the keys from her.

'I can't arrest you for drunk and disorderly conduct but i can stop you from killing yourself whether you like it or not! Caroline left first and she divorced me, not the other way around, little girl! You need to stop blaming Ali for something that happened before either one of you were born!' Sonny says before Alicia leaves and the retired detective goes into the boat to check on Alison, who's busy petting Elvis.

'I know boy but humans aren't good snacks for alligators. Especially ones like the crazy drunken girl.' He hears her say and smiles.

Ali looks up at him, smiling despite what just happened.


	22. Chapter 22:What happened to us?

'Yeah, well i'm not going anywhere anytime soon.' Alicia hears someone say and looks up, seeing the cell door open before Alison walks in, a picture frame tucked under her arm.

'I knew that you would go looking for my reasons behind what happened. I just don't know if you want to hear them.' Alicia says before Alison sits next to her.

'What happened to us, Alicia? We were friends once. Why did that change?' Alison says. It had never been explained to either of them when they were children so she wanted to know why.

'When we started getting older, i noticed the look on my mom's face when she saw you. She wasn't really looking at you, she was looking at Gina.' Alicia says before Alison shows her the picture.

'Stan's old partner?' She says. ' I've seen pictures of Larry before but i never really noticed how happy he looked in this one. People whose friendships are real aren't torn apart so easily by something that happened before they were born, pal.' Alison says, realizing that she's also picked up on Sonny's tendencies as well as her parents.

'We were close...until my parents picked me and Jake up and just moved away seven years ago. I should've said something to my mom but when she sets her mind to something, there's no changing it.' Alicia says, remembering that day.

It was just a few days after she and Alison were playing on the monkey bars in the park. Alison had lost her grip and fell, breaking her right arm into three places. Caroline wouldn't let the girls anywhere near eachother afterwards so the Ballard family picked up and moved back to Atlanta.

Alison and Alicia never got to say goodbye and when they did see eachother again, friendship was replaced by anger over something neither of them were old enough to understand.


	23. Chapter 23: Pushed to the breaking point

'Ali?!' Alicia screams before one of the masked men yanks her off of the bed, holding a gun to her head. They had fallen asleep a few hours ago after talking about their childhood memories.

Neither of them noticed the men until Alicia heard a startled scream and woke up to see Alison being snatched off of the bed and a burlap sack over her head, panicking because she already had trouble seeing.

'Unless you want to see her die slowly and painfully, keep your mouth shut Ballard!' One of them says. Something inside of Alison snapped because she scratched the guy holding her hostage, took his knife and kept stabbing him, her screaming intensifying as Alicia pushes the other guy against the wall repeatedly, the last blow snapping his neck and killing him.

'Ali?' She says, putting her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders, trying to calm her down. 'Hey, it's ok. They're dead. I'm just going to take the knife away...' She says, taking the knife out of Alison's hand and sets it down, then carefully takes the burlap sack off of Alison's head as everyone comes running downstairs, aiming their weapons.

'Don't shoot! Calderone's men tried to kill us!' Alicia says before she and Alison are taken away from the bodies. ' He's not going to stop. Those two put up a hell of a fight.' Sonny says, seeing the damage that the girls dealt out to the two stiffs.

'We're on lockdown. No one enters or leaves the building until it's ok.' Martin says, holding Alison in his arms as Jake and Alicia hug eachother.

Both girls were horrified because of what they just did but it was either them or Calderone's men and they chose to protect themselves!


	24. Chapter 24:They were innocent

The more Caroline looked at Alison when she was younger, the resemblance to Gina was stronger. Tonight on the other hand, she just saw a little girl trying to find a way out of the destruction of her life.

Caroline wondered why she could've ever felt justified in ripping the girls friendship apart as she glances at her own children.

They were just kids.

They were innocent back then but Alison's innocence was taken from her the night that she was attacked and Alicia slowly destroyed her innocence over time.

Nothing was ever going to be the same.

'Caroline?' Sonny says, snapping her out of her thoughts. She had to tell someone and since she and Bob had a fight when they got back home, there's no way in hell that he would ever listen.

She was wondering what she ever saw in him to begin with.

'If i try to apologize to Alison, i think that it might just make things worse. I shouldn't have blamed her for something that she had no control of.' Caroline says.

'Ali's been through hell. I think that you should just give her some time but she's a lot like both of them. You never know what reaction you'll get from her.' Sonny says before walking over to Miguel and Alison to talk to them.

He's right, Alison's not the one to blame for Gina's choices back then anymore than Alicia is for the ones that i made back then, Caroline thought.


	25. Chapter 25: Spiralling out of control

'Alright, which one of you ordered a pizza?' Switek says as he walks into the squad room with a extra large double pepperoni pizza from Domino's.

Alison was about to ask what pizza place is open at four in the morning but this didn't feel right to her.

'Everyone on the floor, it's a...' Alison yells as Switek sets the box on the desk, the resulting explosion throwing them along with Jake and Miguel across Billy's desk, knocking them out.

'Ali?!' Gina and Martin yell, running to their daughter as Billy runs over to Jake.

'OCB to dispatch, we need the paramedics and bomb squad over here. Code 48, four people knocked unconscious by the explosion.' Trudy says into her police scanner as Jake stirrs around and Veronica and Rico help Switek sit up.

'Ali...' Jake says, groaning in pain as he tries to sit up, only for Billy to stop him as Caroline and Alicia come out from underneath their improvised shields and Sonny helps Miguel sit up when he regains consciousness.

'Take it easy, Miguel. She's going to be ok.' Sonny says, trying to calm Miguel down.

'Ali...' Miguel says, trying to stand up but his left leg is hurting too badly for him to do that.

He didn't care about his own injuries.

His little sister wasn't waking up and he just wanted to make sure that she was ok.


	26. Chapter 26:Finding out the truth

It was barely noticeable because of the ringing but Alison could hear Ryan yelling at someone named Scottie and forced herself to open her eyes.

 _Wait, what would Agent Wheeler have to do with this?_ The disoriented girl thought as a familiar voice says 'You'll be ok, baby.' Alison tries to talk but her mouth won't cooperate.

Somehow, she grabs Martin's hand and he squeezes hers in return. The incident in the cell, the bomb exploding...

 _Miguel...where is he?!_ She thought, tears running down her face. Martin reaches over and brushes his daughter's tears away, fighting his own when she cries out in pain.

 _What the hell could my little girl had ever done for Calderone to do this to her?!_ Martin thought. His little angel...she couldn't hurt anyone.

A while later (North Shore Hospital E.R, 4:25am)

'Ali?! Where is she?' Miguel says, opening his eyes and looking around for her. All he wanted was to hug her and make the pain go away but nothing was going to make this go away! 'Easy, it's alright. Ali's got a bad concussion but none of her other injuries have been reaggravated.' Sonny says, stopping Miguel when he tries to get out of the bed.

' I'll believe that when i hear it from her, Uncle Sonny. Ali could've been killed!' Miguel says, worried out of his mind.

'When i had been on the police force, i was working with Ryan's father. Calderone Sr had him killed when he set up a car bomb. Scottie Wheeler betrayed me by giving information to the Calderone family. If he hadn't done that, Eddie Rivera would still be alive.' Sonny says, seeing a shocked look on Miguel's face.

Meanwhile (Triage room 5)

'What the hell do you want, Wheeler?' Alison and Ryan say at the same time. Martin had left to go check on Miguel but not without giving Ryan a warning look first. Both kids were in no mood to talk to Scottie and they made that clear.

'I want to make sure that you were alright, Miss Castillo.' Scottie says before Alison grabs a scalpel and throws it at Scottie, nearly missing his head.

'Alright?! I'm far from alright! Calderone brutally attacked me and left me to die! He's a spineless bastard, just like you!' Alison yells before Scottie leaves and Ryan hugs Alison, tears falling down the younger girl's face. 'I just want to go home, i don't feel safe anymore.' She says as Ryan brushes his hand against her hair.

'I'm so sorry that this happened, Ali. I promise that i'm never going to let anyone hurt you again.' Ryan says, tears falling down his face.


	27. Chapter 27:Never going to be ok

_'This isn't right.'_ Alison thought as she carefully stands up, taking her hospital gown off and putting her black sweatpants and grey tank top on. The power had gone out a few minutes ago and Ryan had gone to find Sonny.

A crashing sound startles the young girl as she noticed someone in the hallway. Seeing the scalpel still in the wall, she grabs it, thinking that it might be one of Calderone's men and walks outside the room.

'If you have any weapons, drop them pal.' She says as the person stumbles towards her. Alison drops the scalpel and catches whoever it is before he could fall.

'Ali...' is the last word out of his mouth and she sees who it is as the lights come back on, pushing Bob's body away from her and lets out a horrifying scream, closing her eyes. She's screaming so loudly that she can barely hear Sonny's voice. The older man sits down, pulling the younger girl into his arms and cradles her close to him but that doesn't stop the screaming, which turns to hyperventilating.

'Ali, it's ok baby. It's ok.' Sonny says as he gets off of the ground, holding her close to him and walks into the hospital room, sitting down on the gurney. Alison's screaming had stopped and she was breathing normally again but her eyes were still closed, trying to block out the image of Bob lying dead on the ground after being stabbed.

' _No! Nothing will ever be ok again!'_ Sonny thought as he looked at the little girl in his arms, tears falling down his own face.


	28. Chapter 28: Broken little china doll

'Sonny? Ali?' Jake says as he walks into Alison's hospital room, seeing Alison curled up in Sonny's arms. He had just found out that his dad is dead and was looking for answers, trying to figure out what to tell his mother and sister.

Seeing as how Alison was the one who found him and witnessed Bob's last few minutes on earth, Jake was hoping that the younger girl could fill in the blanks but he could tell that in her current state of mind, she wouldn't be able to tell anyone anything.

Jake felt his heart breaking when he saw her.

The normally vibrant and outgoing girl looked like a broken china doll.

'She's not talking...' Sonny says before a small whimper startles him and Alison buries her face into his shirt. 'Shhh...it's ok, baby.' He says, brushing his hand against her hair as Jake nods and walks out of the room, down the hallway and stops, leaning against the wall.

'I should've helped her that night.' Jake says, tears running down his face. He had heard Alison screaming but didn't know that it was her or that she was in trouble, he just thought that she was drunk out of her mind.

If he hadn't brushed her off, she wouldn't have ended up broken.


	29. Chapter 29: Snatched

'About time that you woke up. I wanted to snatch your sister but she was busy trying to help Mr Ballard.' Miguel hears someone say as he opens his eyes, seeing Calderone.

'You...you brutalized my little sister!' Miguel says, trying to untie himself but Calderone punches him across the face.

'You want to know the truth? Your precious little sister wasn't my only victim. She's just the only one who survived.' Calderone says, an evil smile on his face as he grabs his knife...which still has Alison's blood on it.

'What the hell did she ever do to you?! She's just a kid!' Miguel yells before Calderone throws the knife at him, narrowly missing Miguel's head.

Meanwhile

' It's ok, baby. It was just a bad dream.' Sonny says after Alison wakes up, tears falling down her face. No, it wasn't a bad dream. To her, something felt wrong and she knew exactly what it was.

'Miguel...i have to find him.' Alison says, getting off of the gurney and running out of the room, Sonny following behind her until they reach Miguel's hospital room and finding it empty.

'Sonny! Ali!' Martin and Gina say as they walk over to them, seeing the same thing that Alison and Sonny found.

'It's ok, baby. We'll find him. We'll find him.' Gina says, carefully pulling her crying daughter into her arms as Martin and Sonny go to look for the others.


	30. Chapter 30: The only way it could end

'Damn it, Ali!' Billy mutters, picking himself up off of the ground after opening his eyes. She was already on edge because of what Calderone did to her and Bob's murder and Miguel's kidnapping made things worse.

He reached for his gun, only to find that it was gone and so were his car keys. 'Billy... who did that to you?!' Sonny says, seeing a bruise forming on Billy's left eye as Martin, Gina, Stan, Rico and Trudy follow him.

'I only took my eyes off of Ali for a second. Next thing i knew, she knocked me out and stole my gun and car keys.' Billy says as Caroline, Alicia, Jake, Ryan and Veronica run over to the group.

'Slow down, Ryan. What happened?' Sonny says as Ryan takes a minute to catch his breath. 'She took my K Bar knife. My dad's 45 Colt Python is gone too.' Ryan says.

'She's going to kill Calderone...' Martin saysbefore they all run off in the same direction. They knew that there wasn't going to be much that could convince Alison not to do this but they had to try.

Meanwhile (Calderone's warehouse)

'Sorry, pal. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.' Alison says after hitting one of Calderone's men with a brick until she heard the sickening crack of his skull.

She stands up, sneaking into the warehouse and finding it empty...until she hears two voices and sees Calderone dragging Miguel out of a room, holding a gun to his head. 'You see, i always have ways of dealing with my problems. You and your little whore of a sister are going to regret pissing me off!' Calderone says before Alison comes out of her hiding spot and pulls a gun on him.

'Let my brother go, you son of a bitch!' Alison says as Calderone looks at her, chuckling to himself.

'I was wondering what took you so long. You alone or is Rivera Jr waiting outside?' Calderone says, aiming his gun at Alison while still holding Miguel hostage.

'Why'd you do it? Why target me and all those other girls?' Alison says. She could tell that Calderone's confidence was starting to slip. Now she just had to take the opportunity.

'Those other whores put up a fight but not like you did. You, your brother and everyone of those girls had stable lives when you were growing up. Parents who love them unconditionally, who would do anything to protect them...i didn't have that growing up! My own father, Rico?! He killed my grandfather! My uncle killed my mother and Rico?! He killed my uncle! You guys had it all and you and Alicia were tearing eachother apart over Ryan, a little punk who can't keep it in his pants!' Calderone shouts, throwing Miguel to the ground and charging at Ali, knocking her to the ground and both of them struggling over the gun.

Miguel picks himself up as a gunshot goes off and the fighting stops, Calderone going limp. Alison pushes Calderone off of her and stands up, walking over to her brother. 'I...i'm fine, it's his blood.' Alison says when Miguel checks her over for gunshot wounds as they hear Calderone struggling to breathe.

'Well...i guess i bit off more than i can chew this time.' Calderone says in between coughing up blood and grabs the gun, causing both siblings to back up. 'Sorry kids...but this beats choking to death.' He says, turning the gun on himself and presses it against his head, pulling the trigger and ending his own life.

'It's alright now, kiddo. It's over. It's over.' Miguel says, pulling Alison into his arms and taking her attention away from Calderone's body. Alison closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to feel better because Calderone couldn't terrorize anyone anymore.

She just felt numb.


	31. Chapter 31:Never the same again

While it wasn't the first crime scene that they've been at, this was hitting too close to home. As Martin and Gina got out of their car, they saw their children near an ambulance, wrapped in blankets and Alison's head resting on Miguel's shoulder.

Rico walks over to the coroner's van, unzipping the bag and seeing his son's face for the last time. Alison picks her head up, seeing Rico crying and lets her own tears fall.

She had been put through hell but she still felt bad for Rico.

'Ali...' Martin says before his daughter stands up, letting the blanket fall off and walks over to Rico, putting her little hand on his arm.

'I'm sorry.' Alison says as Rico turns his attention to her, gently brushing her tears away before he hugs her.

'You have nothing to be sorry for, Ali. This isn't your fault, baby.' Rico says as Alison clings onto him and the coroner takes Calderone's body away. Despite what happened, Alison hoped that Esteban will find peace in heaven because he couldn't find it in the time that he'd been alive.

She couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if Rico had gotten the chance to raise his son, had Veronica gotten the chance to grow up with her brother.

That was life, unpredictable in every way possible.

It wasn't long until both of them let go and walk over to her parents and brother, Sonny, Trudy, Veronica, Stan and Billy joining them.

'They went home.' Billy says as Alison looks for Caroline, Alicia and Jake. Alison nods, sniffling and wishing that Bob had stayed away from the hospital. Out of the corner of her left eye, Alison sees Ryan walk over to the coroner's van and watch it drive off.

'I...i'll be right back.' Alison says before walking away from the group and over to Ryan. 'I shouldn't have taken them without asking you.' She says, handing the gun and knife back to Ryan.

'It's over now. Calderone's past died with him.' Ryan says, putting the weapons back in his jacket before he and Alison hug eachother.

A few hours later (Ballard residence)

'In other news, the man who attacked and murdered women over the past three months has been shot dead. Esteban Calderone Jr had taken Miguel Castillo hostage from North Shore Hospital earlier this morning. Miguel was found safe by his sister, Alison Castillo, who was Calderone's last victim. At this time, the Castillo family has asked for privacy and no statement has been given yet...' The newsman on the radio says before Caroline turns it off.

Her twins were asleep upstairs and she brushed her tears away. Calderone was gone but that wouldn't bring Bob back. Despite what happened the last time that she saw him, she still loves him. She lost her husband, Jake and Alicia lost their father and nothing was going to change that.

On the other hand, she felt worse for Martin and Gina.

Their daughter was violently attacked, traumatized and almost killed.

Their son was injured, taken hostage and almost killed.

Both families would never be the same again, all because of a deranged young man who held onto an old grudge because he never had a chance at a normal life.

The Calderone name would send shockwaves through everyone who survived Esteban's reign of terror.


	32. Chapter 32:It never ends

A few days later (City of Miami cemetery)

'You don't have to be here. We can go home, Ali.' Miguel says as the rain falls down around them. Alison couldn't bring herself to leave because it still didn't feel real to her.

To her, it felt like Calderone was still alive...that he was still after her, trying to kill her.

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Alison closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening them and still seeing the headstone.

'He's never coming back.' Alison says as Miguel gently rubs her shoulder.

'I...i don't know if you want to read this but it's addressed to you, kiddo.' Sonny says after walking over to Alison and handing her an envelope, much to Alison's confusion. Alison opens the envelope, dropping it once she sees what's inside.

'No...no, he's gone. They just buried him.' Alison says, tears falling down her face as Sonny picks up the envelope, seeing a gold dolphin necklace and a note saying 'I'll be back' as Miguel hugs Alison, brushing his hand against her hair and trying to comfort her.

' _It never ends.'_ Sonny thought, trying to fight his own anger and figure out if it was a message from beyond the grave or if another Calderone is out there.


End file.
